Level 4 (Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble)
|theme=Desert |boss=Orbservor |common enemies=Blockbot, Cappy, God Hand, Gordo, Snipper, Starman, Waddle Dee, Waddle Doo}} '''Level 4' is an area in the lower left-hand corner of Planet Popstar that serves as the fourth level in Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble. General Information Level 4 is an arid desert, though it has more plant life than its map icon indicates. As such, this place introduces sand, a dangerous hazard—it slows Kirby's movement down, makes him unable to jump, and smothers him after 10 seconds. The cloudy sky is also traversed in two stages. Like all levels in Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble, it ends at a castle where the boss dwells. Stages Stage 1 Kirby rolls through a grassy area filled with a great deal of sand. Kirby is intended to wade through sand while taking occasional breaks on patches of grass to prevent him from sinking. Swirling whirlpools of quicksand appear frequently throughout the sand pit, and touching one is an automatic KO. Snippers hide in the sand and lunge out at the hero when he passes over, while Cappies pop out of the sand to knock him around. Waddle Dees and Waddle Doos also present obstacles. Shaking the Game Boy Color causes buried enemies to pop up briefly, as well as hidden Star Pieces. This can be used to help the player earn 1UPs and avoid damage. Secrets *The Red Star is hidden in an alcove after the gate. When Kirby reaches the second wall he is expected to travel across, he must instead head left through the sand, then travel back toward the bottom of the screen. The star is on a patch of grass. *The Blue Star is hidden in an alcove after the gate. Before Kirby reaches the ring of Cappies and Star Pieces, he must travel to the right through sand. The star is on a patch of grass. *The Warp Star is hidden in an alcove before the gate. Before the reaching the pair of Hint Boards, Kirby must hug the right wall of the stage. He eventually reaches the alcove with the star, which takes him to a Bonus Stage in the sky. A gray God Hand grabs him and carries him through the air for 10 seconds before dropping him. The player can guide the enemy with the Game Boy Color's gyroscope. The best prizes—1UPs—are found on the platforms in the upper corners of the area. Stage 2 Kirby rolls around on green platforms suspended in the sky. Pop-Up Floors are introduced here; when the player presses the A Button, flat tiles pop up and popped tiles flatten. If the pink puff is atop the flat tiles when this happens, he is launched into the air. This stage is filled with objects that launch Kirby into the air or bounce him around: Bumpers, Jump Holes, and Boost Pads appear frequently with the Pop-Up Floors. Waddle Dees and a single Starman inhabit the stage. A hidden Balloon allows Kirby to bypass much of the stage's second half, even enabling him to reach sandy platforms he is otherwise unable to. Secrets *The Red Star is hidden on a patch of sand before the gate. When Kirby bounces across the first series of Pop-Up Floors, he becomes invincible and can destroy the bumper ahead. Heading left, he moves across three rows of Pop-Up Floor which bounce him over the abyss below. This takes him to the star. *The Blue Star is hidden after the gate. When Kirby reaches the Jump Hole that sends him through a corridor filled with Bumpers, he must instead veer left. The star is at the end of a thin platform strip. *The Warp Star hovers over the abyss after the gate. After the Bumper-filled path, Kirby can ride the cloud to the right and leap onto the star, or he can fly there using the hidden Balloon. It takes him to a Bonus Stage filled with sand, where two ? Holes temporarily create 84 Star Pieces and six Blue Star Pieces, respectively. A Snipper hides in the sand as well. Stage 3 Kirby rolls around on green platforms suspended in the sky. The path is thin and winding, with Waddle Dees walking about to potentially knock the hero into the abyss below. He must be careful in order to progress, and Invincible Candy hidden under a breakable block can alleviate the stress of hitting enemies. The second half of the stage is a maze of Jump Holes on sandy platforms. Secrets *The Red Star is hidden on a small platform before the gate. When Kirby reaches the pair of Waddle Dees, on thin platforms, he can defeat them by jumping and carefully travel across the leftmost strip. A Jump Hole can toss him onto the platform with the star. *A Warp Star is hidden on a small platform parallel to the one holding the Red Star. He reaches it the same way, but going right instead of left. The Warp Star takes him to a Bonus Stage where a Jump Hole that moves along a track launches him onto two thin rows of Boost Pads. Ten Red Star Pieces hover over the abyss below, though attempting to collect all of them is risky. Stage 4 Kirby rolls through the game's fourth castle. Spikes pose a threat by periodically protruding from many of the walls, and Blockbots attempt to bump the hero into them. Sand pits also serve as frequent hazards, with two containing Snippers. After hitting switches, jumping over walls, and navigating through the sharp dangers, the pink puff rides a Warp Star to the boss: A gray Orbservor. Secrets *The Red Star is hidden in an alcove after the gate. Kirby must jump through the first series of Square Jump Holes quickly to gain a burst of invincibility. He must then use the invincibility to destroy a long Bumper and then a round one, which reveals a Jump Hole beneath it. Jumping over the wall and heading left takes him to the star. Gallery KTnT 4-1.png|Stage 1 KTnT Waddle_Dee.png|Stage 2 KTnT 4-3.png|Stage 3 KTnT Snipper.png|Stage 4 Category:Levels Category:Levels in Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble Category:Sand Category:Sky Category:Castle